I'll Remember
by onenightstandwithgrell
Summary: Matthew is always forgotten, isn't it about time he finds someone who will always remember. Yaoi rated M for a reason. PruCan with hints at GerIta. Plez review. 3
1. Chapter 1 crush

**I'll Remember **Chap 1: Wow a polar bear!

Ok so this is the re-re- edited version… because this was my first fanfiction I felt the need to expand it, so if you have any issues feel free to message me and I will get back to you regarding whatever.. ENJOY !

"_God where is he, I'm so bored" _thought Matthew Williams a almost junior in high school. He was sick of being forgotten constantly. Sick of the way people looked through him, not actually seeing him. Even the few people who loved him forgot he existed on occasion. As seemed to be the case today. He sighed _"…. He forgot me again"_

Alfred, Matthews's older brother was running almost an hour late. He was supposed to be taking Matthew shopping for school supplies. "Oh maple, school starts tomorrow. I guess I'll have to walk to the store. I can't go to school unprepared." He stated and started walking the mile to the nearest Walgreens he yelled for Kumajiro to come with him. _"Well at least this way will get some exercise"_ he thought. Matthew was usually the optimist.

This boy was more than he seemed. He may appear to be a shy, quiet young man with longish blond hair that had a peculiar unruly curl that was always sticking out. He was tall and well muscled though you couldn't tell at first due so the baggy clothes he preferred. Also he and his brother were more than human. In fact I'm not sure you could consider them human at all. You see they are the personifications of nations. Matthew is Canada and his brother Alfred is the personification of America. They never aged or got sick unless there was a horrible crisis or war in their country. So due to the fact that they still appeared high school age they were going to high school. This way he could buy himself a few years before he had to either fake his own death or find a way to drop off the face of the world and acquire a new identity. It was a somewhat depressing life. He usually didn't have as hard of a time with this though because no one ever paid him much attention. So as Matthew walked into the store no one seemed to bother looking his way which is a bit odd considering the fact that he had Kumajiro his pet polar bear with him. Or so Gilbert thought.

Gilbert's P.O.V.

Gilbert was simply performing the same mindless things he did at work on a daily basis. He was lucky to have a job, considering he had dropped out of school a year ago, his junior year. Usually his days were boring and quite uneventful. So you can imagine his surprise when a boy with a polar bear walked in. All he could do was stare. The boy was young and very attractive, not the usually costumer he got at the end of a week day, usually all the young people were home last minute before school homework, or partying with their friends before the school year started.. not shopping all alone.

Matthew's P.O.V.

Matthew walked over to the school supply section polar bear in tow, and started loading things into the little blue basket he had picked up next to the door. "Four notebooks, four binders, two packs of lined paper, a pack of pens." Matthew mumbled under his breath. "Hmm Kuma what do you want to eat tonight?" Matt asked.

"Steak … and pizza!" the bear exclaimed.

"I'll get you steak. But pizza isn't good for bears…But Alfred likes pizza so I'll get some anyway." Matthew said and continued loading stuff into the basket. When he deemed he had everything he would need for school he started to walk over to the food section to grab the ingredients he would need to make dinner.

Gilberts P.O.V.

"_**Holy Shit did that bear just talk!"**_ Gilbert screamed in his head. _"Wait does that mean the boy is a nation like me?" _he mumbled taking a closer look at the boy. _"Hmm he's kina cute, with those strange violet eyes he must be a nation…. I wonder why I've never seen him before?" _Gill thought. "Well I should probably go introduce myself." He said and marched right up to the boy.

Matthews P.O.V.

"Hey there, are you a country?" someone screamed in Matt's ear causing him to jump an spin around. Next thing he knew he was staring into two gorgeous ruby eyes. "Wha... who are you?" Matthew whispered. The man that had caused him such a fright was drop dead amazing… so beautiful that he almost started to drool from the sight. He was as pale as porcelain and built tall and lean, and had the ideal body. But what turned him on the most was his face, he had the most perfectly sculpted jaw and a nose that looked like it had been sculpted by a master artist.. His eyes were red like puddles of blood and seemed like they should see into his soul. Matthew shivered a bit at the thought, not sure if it was fear or lust causing it.

"I asked you first." said the strange man with a slight German accent.

"I'm Matthew … Canada."

"What was that? Speak up." said Gilbert.

"I'm Canada!"

"Oh that's cool I'm Gilbert, the awesome Prussia." he said in a loud voice.

"_God this man is loud… wait he noticed me! That's strange."_ Matt thought. "Hey you noticed me." He observed out loud.

"Well yeah" said Gilbert "It's a bit hard not to notice a talking polar bear with a cute person"

Gilberts P.O.V

"_Fuck, did I just call this kid cute… out loud" _he was thinking. He noticed the kid was mumbling again. "Hey what was that speak up."

Matt said a bit louder "W-well that's what you'd think, but no one usually notices me or Kumajiro." Matt was embarrassed at his own thoughts,, it wasn't every day that he was even spoken to. Let alone by such a fine looking country!

Gill replied "Well that's a shame, but at least the awesome ME noticed you. Hey did you walk here?"

"Umm yeah my brother forgot to pick me up so I had to walk." Matt said. "But I don't mind some exercise."

"Well my shift ends like now so the awesome me can give you a ride home if you want." said Gill. He wanted to better get to know this strange boy.

Matthew said he would like that so Gilbert waited whale Matt checked out his stuff and they left the store.


	2. Chapter 2 on my mind

**I'll Remember** Chap:2 Crush

((Ok to make things clear I'm only updating one chap at a time… so I just finished with this chapter. Il get to the rest soon. I'm going to DRASTICLY improve the smut in the upcoming chapters because it's pretty lame.. That's what happens when you write smut as a innocent freshman.. Well enjoy ))

"_Keseseseses now I can get to know this little Birdie better, plus I'll learn where he lives … wow now my thoughts sound kind of creepy_." By this point Gilbert and Matthew were getting in the car. The meek boy was watching Gilbert carefully, he was a good diver. "So where do you live exactly." Gill asked after pulling out of the parking lot. Matt told him just to go straight so he continued to drive. "Hey Birdie, it's strange I haven't seen you before. I live right down the street, were practically heading to my house now. "

Matt looked at him and softly questioned "Birdie.. ?"

"Umm…" Gilbert relised he had called him by the nick name he had already given the boy. Canada was just so small and adorable that it reminded him of a cute little chick. "Yeah it just seemed to suit you." He explained.

"Oh ok." Matt mumbled.

Matthews P.O.V

"_He's given me a nickname, and it's so cute.. Almost endearing." _He thought blushing slightly. _"I wonder if he's gay; I mean he's totally cute .. and he noticed me! He said he lived around here, I wonder where ? I may have to try to spend more time with him. Oh My God do I have a crush on him I barley know him." _"It is kind of a cute name." he admitted. "Oh the second house to the right is mine." He said. "_… I just rode all the way home in a strangers car… I mean he is a country too so I guess it isn't that bad . But still I really need to be more careful and not get so carried away" _he thought.

Gilberts P.O.V.

He drove up to the rather large house and pulled into the drive way. "No way! My house is only a block away from here!" he exclaimed "If you ever need a ride or anything just call me. Gilbert handed a card with his number on it to Matthew. You seem almost as awesome as me so maybe we can hang out soon." God Gilbert wanted Matt to call him. The boy was just so irresistibly adorable. "It was such a pleasure to run into another nation. I hope to see you soon. "He said slightly disappointed.

"Thanks so much for the ride." said Matt. "And I would enjoy hanging out some time. Bye."

Matthew P.O.V.

Matt with Kuma in tow had grudgingly gotten out of the car owned by the one person who had ever willingly noticed him. He had enjoyed the feeling of being wanted. This was the first time that he was glad his brother had forgotten him. He had definitely developed a crush. Over the next few days he continued his life as usual. He went to school, did his homework, and managed to get Alfred to remember him long enough to drive him home. He was basically trying to occupy his time as best as he could being deprived of social contact, and for once it was really grating on him. He wanted to talk to someone who would actually listen. He found himself thinking about Gilbert more and more. Several times he picked up the phone and started dialing the number he had committed to memory. But he always chickened out and hung up before anyone could pick up the other end. He was embarrassed at his own shyness.

Gilberts P.O.V.

Every time the phone rand he ran to get it as fast as he could hoping it was little Mattie, but he was never fast enough. Whoever was on the other line kept hanging up. He had been thinking more and more about his timid little Birdie and how much he wanted to see him again. He even dreamt about him once and the memory of that dream is enough to make him blush. _"Oh Birdie you're so talented he moaned entwining his fingers in the boys soft golden hair as the little head bobbed up and down a on a very sensitive place…"_

"Nooooo Gilbert .. don't think about that" he chided himself. He would try to keep that dream out of his mind. He wanted to call him or even walk the small distance to the boy's house and nock on the door. But he didn't want to seem creepy and scare the boy off, so he contented himself with a promise. "If he doesn't call me by the end of this month I'm defiantly going to find a way to see him." He promised himself and went back to his everyday chores.

Matthews P.O.V.

"_Oh maple Alfred left me again."_ He thought. _"Wait this is a great opportunity, I can call Gilbert."_ He hadn't wanted to seem needy so he had actually wanted to have a legitimate reason to see the handsome man. Apparently in his mind just hanging out with a super hottie isn't reason enough, luckily his excuse had come. "I'll call him now!" he said to himself while taking out his cell phone and dialing the number. He listened to the phone ring once, twice, he almost hung up. "_Oh crap what if he picks up." _he worried. _"Oh I really hope he picks up!"_ The phone rang three times and...

"Hello the awesome Gilbert speaking….. Hello?"


	3. Chapter 3 cya in 10

**I'll Remember **Chap: 3 cya in ten 

(updated)

Gilberts P.O.V.

The phone was ringing. … and ringing.. God where did he put the fucking phone, he had tried to keep it close in case Matthew called. _"Mein Gott I hope that's Matthew."_ He thought looking around the mess he called a room. The ringing was coming from the laundry basket "_I should really keep better track of things" _he thought while going through the pockets of the dirty pants in his laundry hamper. "Aha found it!" He flipped it open and said "Hello this is the awesome Gilbert speaking." He was replied with only silence "…Hello?" he asked again starting to wonder if his brother had butt dialed him again on accident.

"Um … hey." A soft voice whispered. It was birdie!

Matthews P.O.V.

Gilberts voice had him temporarily speechless. He had forgotten how silken it sounded even when Gil was being egotistical. He finally snapped out of his stupor. "Um … hey." He said..The voice on the other end replied.

"**Hey Birdie what's up, I was hoping it was you. Do you want to hang!**?" Matt held the phone a bit farther from his ear.. he also forgot how loud Gilbert could be. Matt was also surprised at Gill's forthrightness but found it enjoyable none the less. "Yeah …that would be cool. I'd come to you but unfortunately Alfred forgot me at school."

"Not a prob I'll pick you up in ten.. Cya soon!" Gill said and hung up.

Gilberts P.O.V.

Gilbert hung up the phone, grabbed his keys and wallet, and ran out the door slamming it behind him. He said ten but he bet he could make it in five. Obviously he wouldn't have to wait till the end of the month to see his Birdie!

_"_**Dude keseseses… yeah bitch I did run that red light**." He shouted out the open window of his car along with an inappropriate hand gesture. Got to keep myself entertained he thought ignoring all the honks and shouts that were thrown his way. He was quickly approaching the school, having one hell of a good time on his way.

Matthews P.O.V

Matt was standing in out on the front steps of the curb watching for Gilberts car. He noticed a car driving crazily toward the school. _"AWW Maple, that's him isn't it. I hope he's not being chased by the cops or something."_ The car came to a sudden stop in front of the stairs. Gilbert leaned out the window and shouted for Matt to get in. Matthew ran around and got in the passenger's seat. He tossed his stuff in the back. No sooner had he shut the car door that they were speeding away. "Umm Gilbert where are we going … and would you mind maybe slowing down. I'd prefer not to acquire a permanent record." He laughed at the thought. Him! With a permanent record? Hehe the cops most likely wouldn't notice him in the car if they got pulled over.

Gilberts P.O.V.

"Yeah good to see you too worry wart.. but if you insist." He said easing up on the petal so he was going an almost legal speed. He had an idea of where to go. He thought Matt would like it. "So what have you been up to?" He asked.

Matthews P.O.V.

"_What have I been up to he asked? Well what can I tell him, oh I've been thinking about you every chance I get and I'm totally crushing on you.. hehe I think not Don't want to freak him out to much.." _He decided to go with a more generic answer "Well I've been really bored. Just to school and home so I guess I haven't really done much." He said. "Oh and I'm trying to learn how to play the piano but my teacher keeps forgetting me so I'm teaching myself now. It's kind of not going so well and I've been pretty stressed. I guess I just need some down time." "I'm glad you slowed the car down hehe I was about to have a heart attack."

***Note from the author*IMPORTANT**

Ok once again feel free to message me with any questions.. be it what color is you hair or things regarding the story. I have a deviantArt account and would love it if you checked me out. My username is grellsmidnightlover. Also I am a slutt for reviews PLEASE tell me how I'm doing and what I can change to make my favorite people ever (you all) happy :D mkay? Good.


	4. Chapter 4 hidden in shadow

**I'll Remember Chap. 4 No fun alone**

Gilberts P.O.V.

"Sorry about that." said Gill. "This may sound a bit unawesome but I've learned piano for years.. Actually I was taught by Beethoven. I wouldn't mind teaching you, and I can assure you the place where we are going is plenty relaxing."

Matthews P.O.V.

"_Plenty relaxing… I wonder where were heading, though I don't really care as long as he's with me." _"So Gill do you plan on disclosing the location of this relaxing place?" he said teasingly.. almost flirtily. "Because I'm kind of curious."

Gilberts P.O.V.

"Keseseses you'll see soon enough were almost there, no need to be impatient." _"Was that a flirty tone I detected, oh I sure hope so. He's just co cute and sweet!" _"Hay were here." He said the car emerging from a grove of trees to reveal a small private park complete with swing sets, a gazebo, picnic benches and a playground. "See keseseses. Peaceful... My dad built this for mien bruder and I when we were little. I haven't been here in years; it's no fun when you're alone."

Matthews P.O.V

Matthew was suddenly overcome with a warm fuzzy feeling. He was sooo glad that Gilbert had decided to take him to this special place. He got to see such a soft loving side of him. "This is beautiful." he whispered awestruck. "Can we get out of the car?"

"Hell yeah!" Gilbert shouted. "Last one to the swings is a rotten egg!" he called jumping out of the car and starting to run.

"Hey wait up. You're such a cheat." Matthew laughed chasing after him.

Gilberts P.O.V.

"_I'm glad he likes it here. It's always been a special place for just me and my bruder. But he's special.. I wanted to bring him here." _He thought as he ran. _"Wow that boy is fast he's almost caught up to me even with my lead." _Kesese he laughed. "You will never catch up the awesome me." He shouted behind him putting on a burst of speed. He touched the swings one second before Matthew. They both stood there for a moment slightly out of breath, "Your fast." Gill admitted.

Matthews P.O.V.

"_Maple I almost beat him.." _"Well I may look weak but I do play hockey, the best and most violent sport." He chuckled. He was already having a blast. He climbed onto the swing and tried to get it started but was having a heart time.

"Here let me help you." said Gill. He started pushing his little Birdie. He let go once Matthew was pretty high. Matt was blushing but it was hidden by the shadows.

Gilberts P.O.V.

"_Looks like it might rain."_ Gill noted climbing on to the swing set next to Matthew. He didn't start swinging as much as swaying side to side. "So Matt, what's your brother like, he must be a dick for forgetting you so often. I'm not even sure how that's possible you seem kind of unforgettable to me."

Matthews P.O.V.

"I mean he's not that bed. Alfred is kind of rude and he's a total homophobe so we don't get along that well. But he's an ok person over all." said Matthew.

Gilberts P.O.V.

"… your gay ?"

**Authors note;**

**Hey letting you all know that when I get reviews I update my chapters wayyyyy faster. SO please review :D thanks for reading. Feel free to ask me questions or send me requests I will do my best to answer ! **


	5. Chapter 5 Passion

**I'll Remember Chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or anything else cool **

Matthews .

"Um yeah, I'd understand if you didn't want to talk to me anymore." he said sadly watching Gilberts face for any sign of distain.

Gilberts P.O.V.

"KESESESESE why the hell wouldn't I talk to you Birdie; that would be pretty hypocritical of me. Hehe I'm gay too, so is my bruder. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if he's screwing Fili as we speak kesese." Matthew just at him with surprise at his sudden outburst. He finally pulled himself together and said.

"….I think I might love you…"

It was Gilberts turn to be surprised.

Matthews P.O.V.

"_Oh shit I shouldn't have said that."_ Matthew quickly tried to explain himself. "I mean I don't want to…. Gahh…I shouldn't have… mhmpp…" He was cut off by a soft pair of lips against his own, his violet eyes got huge. Gilbert pulled away and whispered in his ear.

"I think I love you too." and turned back to give Matthew a gentle kiss. Matthew returned the kiss passionately. Out of the blue a raindrop fell on Matt's nose, then another and another and soon it was pouring.

Gilberts P.O.V.

"Fuck rain, come on let's make a run for the gazebo." said Gill grabbing his Birdies hand and pulling him up. By the time they got to the gazebo they were soaking wet and shivering.

Matthews P.O.V.

"_Fuck stupid rain ruining my kiss… well I guess I'll just have to try again!"_ "Hmm now where were we." Matthew said while almost pouncing on Gilberts mouth. He continued the kiss much more heatedly than before. His hands trailed up Gilbert's cold, stone heard chest and he began to remove his shirt. Not like it was keeping the cold out anyway as wet as it was. As soon as Gilbert relised what Matthew was doing he stopped and pulled away from the kiss.

Gilberts P.O.V.

"_Uhh so warm. So fragile I don't want to hurt him."_ He thought pulling away. Once he saw the kicked puppy face Matthew was giving him he attempted to explain himself. "Matthew I don't want to do something you'll regret later, I still want us to be at least friends. I love you too much to lose you so I must tell you, if this goes any farther I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself. Your just so hot, I want you." he offered as explanation.

***Important author note!***

Mkay for starters please review im having a contest with my friend who says bleach is better than hetaliea. Whoever's story gets more reviews wins. So if you like Hetalia help me out and review!. Also if you have anything you would like to ask a hetalia character then ask away and it will be answered.


	6. Chapter 6 a dream come true

**I'll Remember chapter 6 **

Mathews P.O.V.

"Oh hehe is that all. No I'm sure I won't regret anything… and I don't want you to stop yourself." Matthew finished unbuttoning the shirt and pulled off the offending item, dropping it to the ground where it landed with a small splat. His eyes got huge, Gilbert was so handsome. His chest looked like it had been chiseled by a master sculptor. He wanted to see more. He moved in lustfully on Gilbert's trouser button.

Gilberts P.O.V.

"Hey no fair, here I am shirtless while you're still covered." He whispered sexily I'm Matthews's ear. He pulled the boy into a close embrace and seized the bottom hem of Matt's hoodie and began to tug it upward and over his head. "Well look at you, I don't know why you hide under that hoodie… your built kesese." He said whale running his hands over the smooth toned body. He bent his head to Mats chest and took a nipple into his mouth and began to tease it. He smiled slightly at the small moan Matthew

Matthews P.O.V.

Matthew moaned as waves of pleasure washed over him. He was so sensitive that even the smallest touches threatened to overwhelm him with pleasure so he decided to be on the giving end for now. He leaned Gilbert down and started to take off his pants. His heart gave a small leap when he saw Gilberts now exposed erection. _"Well it may not actually be five meters but it sure is close!" _he thought. The fact that he could cause such a reaction in another person caused him to be even more turned on. He rapped is hand around the hard member and began pumping causing Gilbert to writhe in ecstasy. "Matthew please." He moaned almost causing Matt to come in his pants. Due to the fact that he was usually ignored he seemed to have become a bit narcissistic. Having someone saying his name turned him on greatly.

Gilberts P.O.V.

"_Hehe my dream seems to have been somewhat prophetic…" _Gilbert thought as his little Birdie pleasured him. He was doing such a good job and soon Gil reached his climax spilling his seed all over Matthews's hand. Matthew simply wiped it on his jean leg. Once Gilbert was in control of all his muscles again he sat up and pulled Matt toward him eliciting a small squeak. His breathing became erratic as their tongues waged war. "Now it's your turn." He whispered seductively after the tongue battle concluded. 

**Authors Note **

Yeah I'm going on retreat tomm and will not be able to update my chapters for 2 days. Please review and tell me if I'm doing an ok job on this story. This is the first time I've ever tried to write a sex scene and I'm not too sure if I'm correct in the dynamics hehe. So PEASE REVIEW. Feel free to offer suggestions send requests or just say a word or two. Much appreciated 3 grellsmidnightlover


	7. Chapter 7 i'll remember

**I'LL Remember Chap 7 **Conclusion

Matthews P.O.V.

Gilbert quickly stripped Matthew of his pants releasing the ignored erection. He bent down and licked the precum that had beaded on the tip. _"Oh God … that felt good."_ Thought Matthew as Gilbert took him into his mouth. Matthew intertwined his fingers into Gilbert's hair as he bobbed up and down. Matthew soon came and Gill swallowed and planted a kiss on the now flaccid member before coming back up to Matthews face. He looked him in the eyes and spoke.

Gilberts P.O.V.

"Matthew I don't know how I've gone this long without you. I NEED YOU. Please will you be my boyfriend? You can move in with me!" He watched as Matthew's eyes filled with tears and he started crying uncontrollably. _"Oh fuck what did I say wrong."_ thought Gilbert. "I mean if you don't want that its fine." He tried to reason. Matthew ceased his crying.

Matthews P.O.V.

He was just so happy he couldn't keep the tears back. Though once he saw how distraught Gilbert was becoming he stopped crying so he could speak. "I'd love that, just promise me one thing and I won't be able to move is fast enough. Promise me your always remember me." He said. Gilbert put his hands over his heart and said "I'll remember."

***Authors note***

This story took me two weeks to write so you better review it or I won't write anymore. Also I always knew Matthew was a feisty little sex kitten heheh. PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE YO ALL. I'm now going to start a Black butler (KUROSHITSUGI) fanfic ! It's called A Dream come true.. I think not. Also working on a GerXIta fanfic called A Unexpected Angel. Please Be SUPER AWESOME LIKE PRUSSIA and read and review them to XD 3


	8. Chapter 8 conclusion

**I'll Remember Chap 8** By: grellsmidnightlover

The week had gone by so fast with Gilbert by his side. A constant caring companion who always sees and appreciated him. "Hey Gilbert … I'm moving in tomorrow right?"

"Well yeah that's what we planned .. Are you having second thoughts?" Gill asked.

"No! Nothing like that.. you're the best thing that ever happened to me." Matthew said snuggling under Gilberts arm. "It's just that we should probably tell Alfred before I up and move out… not that he would notice.. but still..."

"Oh.. I didn't think of that .. though we should probably tell him sooner than later." Said Gill. "Where is he now, let's go tell him."

"hmm ok. I think he's in the other room watching TV."

They walked into the other room where Alfred was indeed playing video games. When Alfred noticed Gill he put the game on pause. " Dude what are you doing here .. oh were is Mattie ?"

Matthew made a loud cough startling Alfred. " Oh there you are … sorry I didn't see you there…. So what's up bro?"

Gathering as much courage as he could he started the speech of his life, starting quietly and growing louder and louder he said "Well for one thing I'm gay.. oh and I'm in love with Gilbert moving in with him tomorrow….. Yeah that's about it…"

The face Alfred was making was so priceless that both Gilbert and Matt started giggling despite their best efforts not to.

Alfred seemed to have slipped into shock or something because he was rendered speechless.

Anyway Gilbert and Matthew moved in together much to Alfred's protests and lived many happy lifetimes together. Gilbert held true to his promise and always remembered his precious Mattie.

**Authors Note **

**Well this is the last chapter I hope you all enjoyed this story. Please Review. Reviews keep me writing XD it you likes this then check out some of my other stories like An unexpected Angel or if you like black butler A Dream come true .. I think not. And the other stuff I write, u might like it .. also im creating a new system, if you review and give me a name the person/character will get a cookie. Not a real one … but it's the thought that counts so yeah. ****PLEZ REVIEW**


End file.
